


Intoxicate

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Brown apologises to him later, patting him on the shoulder even more gingerly than usual, as if she's expecting him to flinch away from all touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicate

Katie Brown apologises to him later, patting him on the shoulder even more gingerly than usual, as if she's expecting him to flinch away from all touch.

(—_but he hadn't, he hadn't, he'd leaned in, he'd_—)

"I am so, so sorry, Rodney," she says, "There was nothing in our initial tests which showed any harmful properties, or any thing which would—anything of that nature. You know that I would never, ever have put anything like that in a communal area if I'd known."

(—_John, pausing at the top of the stairwell to run a fingertip over one soft, blue-fringed petal and say_ hey, cool, are these new, Rodney? _leaning in just before the central seed pod exploded, sticky yellow pollen everywhere, hair and skin and eyelashes, breathing it in_—)

"We're destroying them all, of course," she says, and Rodney can tell she's trying her best to keep her voice balanced between impersonal and sympathetic. "Marquez and some of the others wanted to keep one or two samples in a controlled environment, just for experimental purposes, but Dr Weir vetoed it... if any amount of pollen was to contaminate the air supply, with that effect..."

(—_with John's mouth hot against his, warm and wet, hands at Rodney's waist and shoulders, at the nape of Rodney's neck; tongue stroking into Rodney's mouth, Rodney falling back against the wall, mouth opening wider and wider_—)

"... not with how long it took us to decontaminate the stairwell where—I mean, after you and the Colonel—well, you know, I mean, of course you know, I'm not saying..." Katie said, talking herself to a halt, flushing red.

(—_"Something's wrong," Rodney mutters; his head is spinning and his pulse is racing; he feels giddy and sick and perfect, biting at the sweet curve of John's lower lip, loving how John arches into him, shivering when John's tongue strokes over the roof his mouth; "Wrong," he murmurs, "can't remember, did we, before?"; "Yes," John says, "yes yesyeswant, Rodney"_—)

"Of course, none of this will spread beyond the one or two people who know in the botany department, Dr Weir has asked us not to, and we would never, well." Katie leans in a little, like she's sharing a dreadful secret with him and gives him a reassuring smile and whispers, "You can tell the Colonel your secret is safe with us." She pats him once more, on the arm, and leaves secure in the knowledge that she's cleared the air, that's she's reassured Rodney that she'll do the right thing and not tell—

(—_the people in the gate room have noticed by now, and they're running up the stairs, and Lorne thinks they're fighting at first and Chuck's dug out a fire extinguisher from somewhere; but "Oh," Rodney says into John's mouth, "Tell me, tell me," and John breaks away to leave a stinging bite on Rodney's neck and say yes yes yes_—)

—and Rodney turns back to his work, and runs a hand over the bruise that's lingering at the hollow of his throat, and he smiles.


End file.
